unitardzfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Talk
'''Let's Talk '''is a discussion and conversation series created by American professional wrestler, Zachary Serra. The series typically focuses on one specific topic per episode, with each episode being released sporadically. The series topic tends to be inspired from a big headline that the host is interested in, with the episodes being released whenever a news headline worth discussing is made to be public knowledge. The show, along with Serra's other part-time series; Rage Quit, Here's Why, and his upcoming "Zack" series are all sponsored by Ultimate Showcase Wrestling, with the promotion allowing him full control over his releasing of new content with allowance to use the series for promotional gain if the channel grows in popularity. USW also reserves the rights to halt sponsoring of the series if there happens to be a disagreement in the releasing of content, primarily if the content ends up promoting something hateful or that brings forth bad business, which has been made publicly clear. Format The show is recorded by Serra, typically over a live stream, and is unedited, allowing the audience to see an off-the-cuff discussion and side to the story in Serra's eyes, with Serra welcoming any and all conversation that comes from the videos released. The videos originally implemented ads, but after the release of the "Let's Talk: Adam Blampied" video, the practice of ensuring that these videos are not monetized was implemented from then on and out. Serra typically gives his own opinions on the specific story in a ten-to-forty minute video going through the situation, and his own personal and professional feelings and opinions on the topic at hand. The video's tend to start after the key phrase, "So, Let's Talk" is uttered, allowing the audience to know that he is then about to start intruding on the story at hand. At the end of the video, Serra ensures that he likes to have a conversation with his audience, and welcomes them to partake in the conversation in his comment section, no matter what the words said entail. Serra has made it clear that there are very few words that are censored in his comment section, and any word that is not censored is open to be used. Serra has been known to start conversations with those who comment in the comment section, while remaining professional. History The first episode of ''Let's Talk '' was streamed on YouTube on December 17, 2016 about why his videos are live streamed. This has since been the only video that was not on a specific topic at hand, and was more of just a discussion to a frequently asked question. One month later, Serra would stream another episode, this time focusing on the Facebook Live Kidnapping, where four teenagers kidnapped and tormented physically and verbally another teenager that happened to be disabled. The story was focused on how the four teenagers were black, and the disabled teenager was white, with the four teenagers shouting racially-unacceptable terms at the teenagers. Serra agreed that it seemed like a situation stirred on by a racial motive, as many signs pointed to that being the case, which would start the trend of the series focusing on a specific topic that was in the news. The third episode of the series was released later on about Donald Trump, after being officially named the 45th President of the United States of America, with Serra discussing briefly about what is happening in the world, but mainly focusing on trying to comfort those who were either negative or on the fence about the change in presidency. Serra claimed to be a Trump supporter during the 2016 presidential elections, but made it clear that he did so reluctantly, as he did not like any of the candidates running for the presidency. Handling the situation the way that he did, and caring for it with grace and dignity, many people that were anti-Trump also respected Serra's approach despite his presidential views, noting that there wasn't a specific bias to either side, allowing for a free conversation. The fourth episode was streamed in October of 2017, and the episode focused on the then-widespread coverage of many high-profile figures using their state of power to their favor for "sexual gratification" from others that were viewed to be not as important as those in higher positions of power, but the episodes focused heavily on former WhatCulture Wrestling and current Cultaholic personality Adam Blampied admitting to using his public image to his favor in able to elicit nude photos from other women. In the first twenty-four hours of the episode's release, it gained over one hundred views, and was the most popular episode in the series to date in terms of conversation, with viewers disagreeing or agreeing with him in the comments. In the video, Serra made sure to show that he was more against the actions of Blampied then on his side, while many people took sides in the approach. This has since been notably the most biased Serra has come off on the series, as he definitively made his opinions well known in favor of one side over another. This episode has since received the most dislikes, with a few viewers saying that this was not as big of a deal as Serra made it out to be, with Serra defending his statements in conversations on the topic. Serra has said that every year-and-a-half, the series will be viewed to progress in terms of seasons, therefor setting the expiration date for season one to be in May of 2018. Member of the "Sporadic-Series Block" A number of series have been nicknamed by viewers as the "Off and On Series" as they do not have a structured release schedule. Serra acknowledged that by quietly referring to the series as the "Sporadic Series Block" along with his other shows, "Here's Why", "Rage Quit", as well as an upcoming series, "Zack". The ''Let's Talk ''series has been to date, the most successful series out of the "sporadic series block". Reception ''Let's Talk ''has been notably favored by viewers for in the moment opinions on Serra's behalf, noting that he manages to stay professional while always treading towards the line of personal. The series' success has been known to be mostly because of the lack of coverage on the specific topic, but it has gained growth since it's inception.